


i can sell you lies

by foetend



Series: neither freer [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Constantin is a soft boy, Cousins, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pseudo-Incest, intense hugging, my adorable cousin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foetend/pseuds/foetend
Summary: With Constantin, it was different. The revelation of his disease did not drag her into the pits of despair. He had always seemed so untouchable despite all of his insecurities and theatrical grandstanding. De Sardet could count on him getting into scrapes and finagling himself out in some inefficient way. Failing that, she would come to his rescue like a knight in shining armor.But this she could not rescue him from like a heroic figure from a fairy tale.





	i can sell you lies

When she first heard her cousin's diagnosis, De Sardet suddenly felt as if she had been sucked into a vacuum. Everything rushed by her in a whir of sound and wind, her ears ringing loud and clear with one word repeating itself like a curse.

Malichor. Malichor. Malichor.

When she had been told the news of her mother's illness she was still young, barely out of girlhood and wrestling with an overwhelming torrent of hormones, and she had taken to her bed for several days out of despair. Once she was satisfied with the tears she had shed, De Sardet wiped her eyes, left her room, and set herself on task to arrange for the best care for her mother. After all, all they had was each other. Her father was long dead and her uncle busy with all the duties that came along with being the merchant prince of Serene. Constantin was a dear, sweet companion but hardly older than her and no more ready to handle her burden than she was. So she rolled up her sleeves (metaphorically of course, though her mother may be ill she would never tolerate her daughter exposing skin like a common tart) and stepped into the role of caretaker.

With Constantin, it was different. The revelation of his disease did not drag her into the pits of despair. He had always seemed so untouchable despite all of his insecurities and theatrical grandstanding. De Sardet could count on him getting into scrapes and finagling himself out in some inefficient way. Failing that, she would come to his rescue like a knight in shining armor.

But this she could not rescue him from like a heroic figure from a fairy tale.

Constantin gripped the edge of his golden throne, his eyes wild and wet as he gaped at his beloved cousin as the realization of his predicament set in. A low moan escaped his dry lips as he rose from his chair, legs trembling, and collapsed to the floor in front of him.

“Constantin!”

De Sardet rushed forward, her hands reaching out for him, and when she felt her fingers pull at the fine fabric of his coat a shudder ran through her spine. She cupped his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes as he continued to mutter incoherently under his breath.

“Cousin, I am going to die,” he gasped as tears filled his bright blue eyes. His pale form shook in her arms, a tremor that made her teeth chatter as if she had been plunged in icy water. He gripped her lapels with an uncharacteristic weakness that sent a deep ache into her chest.

“No, no Constantin, I will find a cure. I am already so close.” De Sardet murmured softly in a reassuring tone as if he were a spooked horse she was trying to calm. Suddenly realizing they were not alone, she pulled back from her weeping cousin and looked about the grand room with a grim frown.

“Out, everyone out! Leave us!”

People filed out, their heads bent as they exited with eyes carefully trained on the floor. They said nothing, made no emotions or opinions known, as they left the two devastated cousins to their mourning.

De Sardet dropped to her knees, opening her arms to Constantin and taking him to her chest. He buried his golden head against her neck, his tears and leaking nose dampening the fabric at her collar. Constantin rest his lips on the center of her throat, placing a small chaste kiss there unintentionally.

“I am dying, my darling cousin,” he whispered to her skin.

De Sardet shook her head, sliding one hand into the soft curls at the base of his neck. His breathing was weak but steady as she held him tightly.

“It's true. I am as good as dead,” Constantin repeated with a small laugh. He pulled back and gaped at her with red-rimmed eyes. “I am dead but you are not, my lucky star.”

De Sardet frowned, unsure of what he was getting at. Perhaps madness had set in with his diagnosis, she thought uneasily.

Constantin suddenly pulled at the lapels of her coat with an animalistic strength that betrayed his illness. A bright, mad gleam shone in his eyes as he looked up at her with frenzied certainty. He slid a hand over her mark, resting it firmly on her cheek. His fingers were chilled, the tips a faint blue and his nail beds tinted a queasy purple. Constantin stroked her cheek silently, his eyes softening with affection.

“Promise me you won't send me back.”

“Constantin, what are you -”

The grip of her cheek tightened, his fingers curling over her jaw and squeezing the bone. De Sardet clenched her jaw in response.

“I will die here, with you. Not at sea. Not in the house of my father. Promise me, my only cousin. Promise me.”

De Sardet stiffened at the thought of Constantin dying alone for that is what she'd be damning him to if she sent him away. She pulled him back to her chest, wrapping her arms around him as she placed a closed mouth kiss on his feverish temple.

“You will die someday, Constantin,” she murmured against the thin skin of his temple. “But not now, not soon. I will find a cure, my beloved cousin. _That_ I will promise you.” She kissed him again, then dropped her lips to the sunken flesh of his cheek, finally settling on the bones of his jaw. Constantin shivered, from the fever or her ministrations she didn't know, and melted against her.

They laid there for a moment, intertwined in each other like roots, as the sun began to grown wane and orange in the sky. With a sigh, De Sardet pulled her cousin to his feet gently, rubbing a hand down his back as she did so.

“Come, Constantin. You've had a trying day. Let us rest.”

Constantin furrowed his brow for a moment, then smiled shyly.

“Will you stay with me for the night? Like we did when we were children?”

Hope shone in his eyes so brightly De Sardet felt her heart breaking all over again. Clutching his hand in hers, she gave it a small squeeze and led him toward his bedroom.

“Yes, of course. I will always stay with you, my dear Constantin.”


End file.
